Heaven and Hell
by hidan-kohai
Summary: Hidan is a angel and Kakuzu is a demon. this isnt a love story till later on. maybe.


**(i do not own these naruto characters. If by chance there are other characters who are not discribed as naruto characters then i own those.)**

"talking"

_thoughts_

**Chapter 1**

**The meeting**

Kakuzu lay on the ground along with many other bodies of both angels and demons. He tried getting up only to fell a sharp pain shoot threw his leg and ribs. _go figure...broken ribs and shattered knee._

Hidan walked around the mass of dead bodies looking for survivors to either take back home or take back as a prisoner. He looked around as he held his scythe, his white wings with silver speckles folded behind him. He see's a movement up ahead and runs over to it only to realize its the general demon who ordered the attack_. his name is Kakuzu if i remember correctly. _

Kakuzu tries getting up one more time then realizes he has a scythe held to his neck and he looks up at the fool who attempted such a thing only to realize its a soldier angels with silver hair, magenta eyes and snow white wings with silver speckles. _he's beautiful. mmm maybe i can have some fun with him_

Hidan looked down at Kakuzu. "you're coming back with me as my prisoner." _Master will be happy with me if i bring him back. _Hidan spreads his wings wide and a bright light flares out and Kakuzu and Hidan are teleported to the heavens above.

Kakuzu looks around then glares at Hidan. "If we are in heaven..i will rape and kill everyone here." Hidan laughs "yeah sure. With 5 broken ribs and a shattered knee." Kakuzu realizes his point and rolls his eyes "fucking angels."

Hidan smiles and uses binding magic to make sure Kakuzu can't use his demonic magic. He proceeds to use magic to heal Kakuzu's knee as other angels proceed to fill the room. One angel walks in with large snow white wings that have been well kept, his ginger hair was very messy, almost in a spiked manner. His eyes were a grey purplish color and looked like rings were in his eyes. He looked at Hidan "Hidan, well done on capturing the general." He pet Hidan. Hidan smiled at the praise "Thank you sir."

Kakuzu looked at the angel named Pain and knew the moment he praised Hidan that the orange haired man was a arch angel and Hidan was his little pet. "Getting your pets to fight for you?" Pain looked at him and Hidan frowns. "I was busy doing other things. I was left with little choice but to make Hidan fight on my behalf though it seems my 'little pet' as you called him has done his job well." Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

Hidan frowned at Kakuzu as the large tanned man talked with so much disrespect to his master. If Hidan ever talked to him like that pain would surely punish him. The angels talked among eachother about what they would do to Kakuzu and finally decided to give him a trail. Pain looked at Hidan. "The general will stay in your room as a prisoner. He is your responsibility. You are to continue to use your magic to keep his demonic powers sealed." Hidan nodded. Pain looked at Kakuzu. "clausa enim catena." A chain appears around Kakuzus ankle and the other end attaches to a post that magically appears in the middle of Hidans room.

Kakuzu growled at the chain and Pain. He huffed as the angels leave. Then looked at Pain as he stopped and looked at Hidan. "Be in my room in one hour." Hidan looked down. "Yes sir." Pain smiled and walked out.

Kakuzu looked at Hidan as he proceeded to look aorund his room for something. After grabbing some robes Hidan walked into his personal bathroom, which out of habit, he had forgotten to close the door as well as the shower curtain. So Kakuzu watched Hidan shower. Hidan used magic to prevent his wings from getting wet. It was a known fact that angels both could not fly or temporarily use magic when their wings were wet. Much like they become human if their wings are in away removed from their backs.

The large tanned and stiched up man smiled as Hidan washed, _he looks like so much fun to toy with, no wonder pain wants his ass. _Kakuzu walked into the bathroom, luckily his chain prevented him from leaving the room. _I think i'll have fun before they decide to kill me._

Hidan sensed a presence behind him and he jumped and turned around only to be pinned up again the wall of the shower by a now naked Kakuzu. Hidan squirmed around, "Unhand me you fiend." Kakuzu chuckled. "no." The larger of the two forcefully pressed his lips against the others. Hidans eyes widened and he started trying to push Kakuzu away. The dark haired man smiled and forced his tongue inside Hidans mouth, then with one hand, he held both Hidans arms above his head against the wall. He used his other hand to feel his way down the zealots body.

Hidan squirmed and scared he used his what magic he had left to spare to call for help mentally. Soon enough another angel came threw the door and Hidan looked at her for help. Kakuzu stopped and pulled his lips away from Hidans to look at the intruder. She just stood there staring. "uh...um. You need to un hand him right now." Kakuzu simply rolled his eyes but let go of Hidan. He knew he couldn't handle a well rested angel with his magic sealed. yeah he had a little bit of magic to use only cause Hidan was getting to weak to keep the seal strong enough but still wasnt enough.

The girl ran to make sure Hidan was alright. Hidan told her he was fine and that she should leave now. After the girl left Hidan got dressed and left his room as well. He didn't want to stay in the room that held the man who tried to rape him.

Kakuzu got dressed then layed in Hidans bed with amusement on his face.

Hidan walked down the long corridors to go find pain. Pain was the arch angel in charge of everything and Hidan was his plaything. Most angels would love that idea. Well they didn't know what it was like. Pain always hid his true self from others, until of course you were his slave and couldn't do anything about it or him. He was violent and cruel, almost hard to believe he's even an angel. Hidan shivered in terror as he remembered the last time pain had "played a new game" with him.

He walked into pain's office and bowed as the orange haired man sat at his desk. "excuse me, sir. I came to report a incident with the prisoner." Pain looked at Hidan. "yes?" Hidan gulped for a moment. "He. uh, he kissed me." Pain growled and stood up. Hidan whimpered at the arch angels wrath. "YOU JUST LET THAT THING KISS YOU!" The now terrified silver haired angel stuttered in fear, "i-i tried to push him away. He was stronger then me." Pain glared at Hidan and slapped him across the face. "YOU USE YOUR MAGIC THEN" The zealot held a hand to his face after being slapped across the floor. "i-i tried, but i only had enough magic to call for help. i-i'm sorry..." Pain growled at him and raised his hand to hit him again, Hidan flinched. Pain lowered his hand to Hidans surprise and then pet his head, looking at him with deadly calm eyes. "It's alright. It's my fault. I should have known you weren't strong enough to handle using that much magic." The previously angery man smiled, the smile made Hidan shake in fear. "But you still let him kiss you. So i must now punish you." Pain gripped Hidans hair and threw him into the wall, where he then kicked the smaller angel in the side.

Hidan screamed in pain as he heard the crack of ribs and proceeded to cry from the pain. Pain laughed and stood over Hidan. "Strip." Scared to get hit again Hidan quickly stood, despite the pain in his side and stripped quickly. Pain had already stripped using his magic to make his clothes simply go away. He pet Hidans head, "go bend over my desk." Hidan whimpered but walked over to pains desk and he put his hands on the desk and bent over, knowing what's gonna happen.

Pain without warning, roughly slammed his large cock inside Hidans ass. Hidan let out a scream of pain and tried hard not to struggle against the pain as to avoid getting hit. Despite Hidans best efforts not to get hit, he could not stopped the pain filled screams as he was roughly fucked. Pain smiled enjoying the pain he was causing Hidan. It always made his day better to hear the silver haired angel scream.

Pain continued to fuck Hidan hard for a good hour or so, before he finally came inside Hidan. After he pulled out and grabbed Hidan by the hair and threw him towards the door. "Now leave to your room and remember you will be punished if you let him touch you again."

Kakuzu looked at Hidan as the man walked in. First thing he noticed was Hidans pained expression with each step he took. Second, the cum and blood going down his legs, third his ribs were obviously broken and fourth despite the cum and blood, his robes where clean. _Pain must have had fun with him. That or judging by the broken ribs, got pissed off then had his fun. _

Hidan noticed Kakuzu was on his bed. "Get off." Kakuzu looked at him. "And where do you suggest i sleep." The zealot growled. "I don't fucking care. Get off my damn bed." Kakuzu rolled his eyes at the whinny growl but got off. He didn't really feel like arguing. Hidan walked to his bed and layed down in it and he was out like a light. Kakuzu watched finding the smaller man quiet beautiful when he slept, well he was beautiful to begin with but there was something more peaceful about him when he slept, despite the occasional whines and whimpers every time the angel moved.

* * *

yeah i know the sex scene wasn't elaborate, but it's only the first chapter so it will get better. Don't worry ^.^


End file.
